


Natasha Romanov's Russian Relapses

by blazingstar29



Series: Avengers Alliteration [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Fluff, Multi, Protective Peter Parker, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-13 16:36:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18472846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blazingstar29/pseuds/blazingstar29
Summary: Natasha  RomanovBad arse mother fucker; RussianSpider MomCan’t read English ?





	Natasha Romanov's Russian Relapses

Natasha spoke six languages fluently. English, Spanish, Russian, German, Bulgarian and Greek. English and Russian were her preferred languages, most people spoke English,(she wasn't sure about Stark's mentee, 'yeet' was not in her vocabulary.) She spoke Russian to Barnes, and even Peter was picking it up. 

 

Although she spoke it fluently, she couldn't quite get her brain trained to reading English. She struggled to comprehend the words . The first time one of the other Avengers picked on it was when they were reviewing the new Sokovia Accords. Whilst everyone was pointing out faults to Stark or muttering things under their breath, Natasha stayed silent. Not unusual, but she hadn't even touched the paper, it frustrated her. She could speak the goddam language, but she couldn't for the life of her understand why she couldn't read it!

Tony's eyes flickered over her form for a moment, a few minutes passed and most people were scribbling changes for Tony on the sheet. Yet Natasha hands even brushed hers. 

"Tasha, thoughts?" Clint asked, eyes locking with hers, he saw something in her demeanour. He didn't press for an answer, instead he met Tony's gaze. With a jolt, Tony stepped away from his charge exiting the room.

 

"Tony, I swear to god get your ass back here or I'm telling Pepper!" Rhodey shouted, his prosthetics clicking and whirring as he stood. The room was dead quiet, everyone reeling at Tony's sudden exit. 

"He always does this," Sam muttered flicking the sheet back down on the table.

"He has an intern, good kid, means a lot to Tony, might have got himself in trouble again," Rhodey attempt to excuse Tony's exit with the "Peter is an intern lie". But less than a moment later Tony banged the swinging glass doors open, DUM-E chasing through with a slip of paper in his claw. 

"Tony, you can't just randomly leave meetings that have been scheduled months in advance because you like being difficult to pin point," Rhodey scolded him.

"Hush honey bear," he waved him off taking his seat again. DUM-E was whirring around the table looking for something, he buzzed in circles.

"Your robots being weird," Clint spoke from looking at the little thing bashing up their legs from under the table.

"DUM-E, I gave you an incredibly simple instruction. Give the goddam paper to the only intelligent and highly deadly being in the room, god you've been picking up disobedient habits from Peter," Ton muttered the last part to himself, but a few heads turned, one of those being the not so law abiding Steve Rogers and some of his absentee crew members. DUM-E found his way to Natasha's legs, offering the folded piece of paper to her. Taking it, she gave the robot a pat on the claw before it made its exit. 

Warily, Natasha opened up the paper. To see the entire terms of the Sokovia Accords translated in to perfect Russian. With a quick scan she found herself able to keep pace with the discussion. She challenged the opinions of some, and defended those that held the same ideals as her own. 

The best thing, was that no one questioned why she was given another piece of paper. You simply do not question the master assassin, it was unspoken law that questioning her motives is a straight up no-no. 

The next time her difficulty became aware to others was when she was sitting cross legged on the couch, bills from her former accommodation were in need of being paid. It was numbers, it was the universal language. But she wanted to read the fine print, she had to understand the entire sheet before she payed down any money. Yet she couldn't get her mind to translate the words like normal. 

The quiet and empty room was filled with just her and her breathing, and it was drowning her. She was dwarfed as she sat there in Clint's hoodie and leggings. And it scared her, how minuscule she was in the world. How much she didn't matter, even when she worked for the Red Room, she was a puppet in the entire plan. She did not matter. The only radar she had been on was S.H.I.E.L.D.S, and she was but a nuisance to them. 

Her ledger was dripping with blood, and not being able to read was just the start of her problems. 

 

Quiet suddenly the room was filled, no longer was it just her and her breathing and her problems. It was filled with a puppy in an almost human body. 

"черная вдова!" Peter greeted sliding into the arm chair across from her, a bursting folder under his arm.

"спандекс," she teased back, pushing the road block in her mind away. Peter pretended to look offended, but he never really could genuinely look angry.

"I don't wear spandex," he huffed, but a grin leaked back over his features before the minute was up. "Just give that to Tony and make him do it," he suggested eyeing the forms. 

"I would. But I must know what I am putting my signature down on, Stark would be unable too do so," she declined glancing at the pile of sheets.

"Necesitas ayuda?" Peter ask, switching smoothly between his languages. Russian was a common language in the tower, many were picking it up. Barnes knew it best along with Natasha. Spanish, only Peter and Nat could understand each other. It was a secret language, no one could eavesdrop on them. 

Natasha looked up with steely eyes and saw a child, a child who had far more life experience than anyone else his age. He had though thugs and aliens, but he was sill so innocent. Looking out for anyone that needed help, and sometimes that meant swallowing his fear and offering it to the assassin.

And nothing scares the woman more than showing vulnerability.

"Thank you."


End file.
